haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
Kuyou Suou
Kuyou Suou (周防九曜 Suō Kuyō), like Yuki Nagato, is an alien otherwise known as a Humanoid Interface, though unlike Yuki, Emiri and Ryouko, Kuyou was created by the "Sky Canopy Dominion", a different entity from the Data Integration Thought Entity. Description Little is known of Kuyou and the Sky Canopy Dominion. The Dominion was presumably made at a similar time to the Integrated Data Sentient Entity, but was completely separate, and could not communicate at all with its counterpart. She is invisible to everyone except Kyon and his peers, and is unable to even effectively communicate her purpose, observations, or even her name (whether it is Kuyou Suou or Suou Kuyou is unclear, and the name is presumably difficult to spell in Japanese). In response to Kyon's questions, she said things like "____ Ali.... en___? What's___ that___?" and "___ Your ___ Eyes_____ very _____ pretty." However, in The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya, she shows a more coherent form of communication, explaining in fragmented sentences that she is waiting for Kyon and wants him to "join her", and clearly having the ability to analyze threat levels of other people. Biography In The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya, she starts a relationship with Taniguchi during Christmas, having initially mistaken him for Kyon in an attempt to get closer to Haruhi. At the time she is identified only as a girl from Kouyouen and is not revealed to be the girl until The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya. Apparently, when Yuki Nagato affected the world during that time, she was not affected. In "Snow Mountain Syndrome", the Dominion interferes with the Brigade's plans, warping time, giving Yuki a fever, and trapping the Brigade in a mansion. It is unknown whether this is malicious or an attempt to communicate. In The Intrigues Yuki suggested the fever was actually an attempt by the Integrate Data Sentient Entity to prevent direct communication between the Dominion and the Entity. Around Valentine's Day, Kuyou noticed her mistake and broke up with Taniguchi. She kept a watch that he gave her as a present. Kuyou's first appearance was in The Dissociation of Haruhi Suzumiya, in which she is seen with a Kouyouen school uniform and long flowing hair. Sasaki introduced her to Kyon, saying Kuyou wished to "coexist" within close proximity of him. Kyon found communicating with her frustrating. She and Yuki stared at each other in a hostile manner. Kuyou is considered a threat by Itsuki's Agency, though Yuki claims it is great communication progress to even know the Dominion's name (it was formerly known as the "Macrospatial Quantum Cosmic Existence"). β Plot While in a café meeting with Kyon and Sasaki, Kuyou grabs tightly onto Emiri Kimidori's wrist, the reason of which is unknown whether it is for communication, hostility, or analysis. She eventually let go after Emiri asked her to. Kyon believes that Kuyou is behind Yuki's mysterious "illness" at the end of Dissociation, although whether this is true is unknown. Kuyou confronts Kyon when he headed toward her school in The Astonishment of Haruhi Suzumiya. She asked him to "join us" but was stopped by Emiri Kimidori and Ryouko Asakura. Kuyou and Ryouko Asakura have a battle, during which Kuyou demands clarification of terms such as "live", "die", "Sky Canopy Dominion" and "Integrated Data Entity". Kuyou appeared willing to kill Kyon, in the opinions of Kyon and Asakura. She becomes emotional during the battle and even smiles in a very unearthly and scary way when Ryouko defends Kyon. She vanishes and escapes after Asakura tries to capture her. During the battle, Ryouko and Emiri gained some information about her. She attempts along with Fujiwara to kill Haruhi, but is stopped by Kyon. Combined Timeline In the merged timeline, she returns to Kouyouen, attempting to gain autonomy. Powers The battle took place in Asakura's data jurisdiction space (a field she specializes in). Kuyou demonstrated strength and speed on par with Asakura; she was able to stop Asakura's knife throwing, but could not wrestle Asakura's arm off of Kyon. Kuyou appeared to be able to assume a two-dimensional form very quickly and at will, enabling her to dodge Asakura's attacks. Kuyou dodged one attack by either moving extremely quickly or simply teleporting into the air, then slowly descending. Asakura was unable to track her movements (but Kimidori could). Asakura attempted to capture Kuyou in a data containment field. However, Kuyou easily broke it, and while fleeing, escaped from Asakura's data jurisdiction space, which immediately collapsed, forcing Kimidori to repair the surrounding space. Mental Capacity Kuyou never needed to "ask permission" from the Sky Canopy Dominion to use abilities. The Integrated Data Entity interfaces theorized that she might be a direct extension of her Dominion. Kuyou's behavior suggests she has an "immature mind" who does not know her own purpose let alone the Sky Canopy Dominion's. Category:Characters Category:Humanoid Interface